Life After
by jaaadelewis
Summary: How life changed for Alex and Piper once they were set free from Litchfield. Rated M for potential smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys, I'm not very experienced with this whole writing deal so reviews and advice are appreciated. Only a short chapter to begin with, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a long day for Alex. Between dealing with an endless stream of emails and phonecalls as well as back to back meeting with clients whom she had very little interest in, she was well and truly ready to call it a day. She was a few blocks away from her apartment, her high heels rubbing at her feet and her briefcase weighing her down, she hailed a cab, gave the address and for the first time in hours she breathed. She relaxed.

Less than five minutes later and she was opening the door to her apartment, greeted by the smell of something delicious cooking - she was so lucky. She kicked off her heels, dropped her briefcase and hung her coat on the rack. Within seconds she was knocked off her feet by her giant german shepherd, Lambert. It was the same routine everyday and she wouldn't change it for the world, she loved this dog.

She walked down the hall into the open plan living room and was greeted by her favourite site. There she was, her beautiful wife of five years. Piper Vause, watching the TV with her feet up. She was five months pregnant and her bump was growing so quickly. She still couldn't believe they were about to start a family and every time she thought about it a huge grin broke out across her face. Piper looked up at her and smiled, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Something smells delicious." Alex said as she walked over and placed a kiss on the top of Piper's head.

"It's your favourite meal, Al."

"Spaghetti bolognese?!" Alex said with the excitement of a child at christmas.

"Spaghetti bolognese. Happy anniversary baby!" Piper said, standing up to embrace her wife in as big a hug she could manage given her growing bump.

Alex melted into Piper's arms when she suddenly felt a shove, their little girl sure was a feisty one kicking out at her mum like that. They both laughed at the sudden kick and with a quick kiss pulled apart.

"I'll finish up dinner, you get changed and find us a movie to watch." Piper said walking towards the kitchen.

Alex walked back down the hall and turned off into their bedroom. She looked around at all the pictures that adorned the wall, all the memories her and Piper had shared from before and after prison. She was so thankful that she found Piper again, even if it was in such unfortunate circumstances.

She walked to the chest of draws, grabbed some slacks and an old band t-shirt, stripped of her suit and quickly replaced it before heading back to the living room and browsed their extensive movie collection before resting on a classic. 'The Breakfast Club'. This had been one of the first films her and Piper watched together and just based on that it was one of their favourites. She popped it into the DVD player, grabbed the remote and made herself comfy on the sofa.

A short while later Piper walked in with two trays of dinner and sat down next to her wife.

"So how was your day Al?" Piper asked, in a genuine way.

"Exhausting. I hate miserable people." Alex said with an undertone of anger.

Piper leaned over and ran a hand along Alex's arm, they looked at eachother and Piper watched as the built up anger in Alex's face melted away at her touch. She was in love with this woman and had never been as happy in her entire life.

They both tucked into their meal and Alex pressed play. As the opening credits were rolling both women thought about their past and how it had bought them to where they were right now. They were both so content with their lives.

* * *

 **Once again, reviews and advice are extremely appreciated.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Second chapter tonight because I'm feeling super motivated to write. Longer chapter this time around, hope you enjoy! All very fluffy. Once again, I appreciate the reviews.**

* * *

It was 10am on Saturday morning, Piper rolled over to gaze at her wife. She was in a deep sleep and she looked so peaceful that Piper just couldn't bring herself to wake her just yet. She kissed her gently on the shoulder before rolling out of bed and creeping down the hall to the kitchen. She pushed the button on the coffee machine and placed some bread under the grill, she planned on surprising Alex with breakfast in bed. She had weekends off work and Piper felt it right to spoil her wife and make her feel loved and cared for after a hard week at work.

She began to cut up some fresh fruit and poured herself a glass of orange juice when she felt soft but strong hands wrapping around her waist and a gentle kiss placed on her neck.

"Morning baby." Alex whispered in that sexy, husky voice that Piper just loved.

She turned into her embrace and pushed her lips fiercly to her wifes. Alex's tounge traced along her lip begging for entrance which Piper eagerly granted, their hands were wandering and their kisses were filled with lust and passion. The moment was quickly ruined when the fire alarm started to go off and then Piper remembered that she'd started to make toast for Alex.

"Shit! The toast!" Piper yelled over the noise. Alex grabbed a towel and started to fan the smoke alarm until it stopped. She turned around to Piper who was stood holding two extrememly burnt pieces of toast. Piper looked up at her pouting before they both cracked and were hysterically laughing.

"Maybe baby brain is a thing!" Alex commented in her typical sarcastic tone. Piper jokingly threw the toast at her wife before turning to hand her the coffee that actually went to plan.

* * *

After the mess that was made this morning Piper decided that she wasn't going to attempt to cook again today. She made some sandwiches, packed a picnic basket and her and Alex went for a walk through the park before finding their favourite spot, laying out their blanket and making themselves comfortable.

This spot held so many memories for the two women. It was the first place they went together when they were out of prison, it was also the place Alex proposed to Piper and of course Piper said yes. It was a secluded spot, in the corner of the park and surrounded by trees. Piper looked behind her to the tree they were leaning against. The first time they came here they carved their initials into this tree, she ran her fingers along the lettering and smiled to herself. Alex wrapped her arms around her wife, she couldn't be more content.

They spent the next few hours talking about how much had changed and what the fututre held for them and their daughter who would be here before they knew it. They talked about the prospect of adding to their family, finding a bigger house, following their dreams. Alex had always wanted to be a big time lawyer and she was working her way up the ranks quicker than she ever thought possible. Piper wanted to own a shop, a fruit and vegetable shop. This had been a dream of hers since she was a young girl and since graduating from Smith she had been saving every last penny. When her grandmother died 6 years ago, she left most of her saving to Piper and her brother, Cal. Whilst Piper had been sensible and put hers into savings, Cal had blown his on a new caravan in the middle of the woods. As much as Piper loved her brother, he sure was an idiot at times. Her parents had offered to pay for her shop but after her marriage to Alex they changed their mind and now they have very little contact.

Alex looked over at Piper and could see the frown lines beginning to form on her forehead, she ran a hand along her arm in a soothing manner and looked at her questioningly.

"Whats up Pipes?" She looked at her with concern.

"Nothing much, just thinking about my family." Piper replied before looking down at her bump. "I want them to be a part of our baby's life. I think I'll call my mother tonight, see if she wants to catch up?"

"I think thats a great idea sweetie." Alex said with enthusiasm. After losing her own mother all those years ago and not being there to say goodbye, the last thing she wanted was for Piper to experience the same heartbreak as her and be left with the guilt weighing on your shoulders. She placed a kiss on Piper's cheek before jumping up and running towards the ice cream van in the middle of the park.

Piper laughed at this site, Alex and food was like watching a child when they were given sweets. She was so in love with this woman, she just wished her mother could see it.

* * *

Later that evening as the sun began to set they decided to take Lambert for a walk around the block. They strolled down the street hand in hand, Lambert eagerly pulling them along and watching the sun go down and all the colours of the sky changing. By the time they arrived back home the sun was gone and the sky had gone dark.

Alex sat on the sofa and grabbed the menu off the table for their favourite indian restaurant, takeout was definitely in order.

"Can you order for me please Al, I'm going to call my mum before it gets too late." Piper called from the kitchen and Alex could hear the nervousness in her voice. She stood up and went to Piper, wrapping her into her embrace and planting kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. Piper felt the tension melt away and she knew that no matter what happened she had Alex and she knew she could get through anything with her by her side.

Piper wandered off to the bedroom whilst Alex grabbed her mobile and ordered their food before settling down and browsing through netflix. Her and Piper had recently started watching 'The L Word' and it's safe to say they were hooked. She got up the next epsiode and waited for Piper to return.

About ten minutes later she heard footsteps coming down the hall and saw Piper poke her head round the doorway holding a takeaway bag. Alex hadn't even heard the door. She stood and followed Piper into the kitchen.

"So how did it go?" Alex asked Piper with genuine concern whilst she layed the takeaway boxes out onto plates.

"We're going for lunch next week, she wants you to come with us. Can you get the time off work?"

"Anything for you my darling." Alex was so devoted to Piper, she'd do anything to keep her happy.

The fell into a comfortable silence and went into the living room and settled down for the evening.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you for reading. Please review. I'm open to ideas about what you want to see happen next!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews! The conversation between Piper and her mother was inspired by a review, so thank you for that! Hope you enjoy this little update.**

* * *

It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon in the middle August and Piper and Alex were off to a quaint little cafe to meet the Chapman family. Piper was nervous and Alex could sense this, all morning she'd been hurrying around doing nothing in particular. She'd spent extra time getting ready this morning in hopes of leaving very little for her mother to pick on her about. Unlike Piper, Alex was calm. She knew that she'd be able to win over the Chapman's if she needed to. She'd do anything for Piper, after all, she was the love of her life.

After about five minutes they reached the cafe, when they entered the bell above the door rung out announcing their arrival. Alex quickly scanned the place and when she couldn't see Carol or Bill decided to head to the counter and leave Piper to decide where to sit down. She ordered Piper's favourite strawberry and banana smoothie and for herself a strong coffee, with an extra shot - knowing Carol she'd need it.

A short while later a waitress bought their drinks over and as she did Bill and Carol walked in, both looking rather emotionless considering they were seeing their only daughter for the first time in a long while. They ordered quickly and came to sit down with Alex and Piper. Alex could feel Piper's body shift and quickly noted the increase in her nerves and the tension in her body, she ran her hand down Piper's back and leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"It'll be okay Pipes, don't let them see you scared."

Piper smiled before standing to hug her mother and father. She had missed them, despite they way they had treated her since her stint in prison. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Alex decided it was probably best to try and start a conversation.

"So, how have you both been keeping?"

"Fine thanks." Carol said blankly, looking from Alex to Piper and back again. "How is the baby?" she continued, looking coldly at Piper.

"She's fine, really active. I've only got a few months left, it has gone SO quickly!" Piper replied with excitement in her eyes, Alex looked at her wife, she loved how excited she got when she spoke about their little girl and she didn't want this moment to be ruined. Piper picked up her bag and quickly pulled out the most recent scan photo and handed it to her mother. Carol looked at it briefly before passing it back, completely uninterested.

"Polly and Larry are expecting a baby. Larry has a column in the New York Times. Popi has taken off. They're both doing really well!" Carol babbled quickly.

Alex looked at Piper and could see the anger rising in her face. She grabbed her hand and squeezed gently in hopes it might calm her down.

"Alex is almost at the top in her company, shes done so well! She just keeps winning all of these cases. I'm so proud of her. And after we've had the baby I'm going to start my own business. I've almost got all the money I need, I just need to find a vacant store to finally get my plan into action!" Piper threw back. She wanted to prove to her mother that her and Alex were doing well.

"Thats nice dear. Anyway we best be off." Carol replied, still completely uninterested.

Piper couldn't help but notice her father hadn't said a word since he sat down but she didn't want to push it so she waved them away and as soon as they were gone she felt the tears dripping down her cheeks and buried her face into Alex's shoulder.

"That was such a mistake Al!"

Alex didn't know what to say and instead just held her wife in her arms whilst she cried. She hated seeing her this upset and she had really been hoping this coffee would go well. Once Piper had calmed down they grabbed their bags and went home deciding that a lazy evening was in order after the day they'd had.

* * *

Piper had decided not to let the events of the previous day bother her and instead went about making preparations for the arrival of their little girl. She went to pick out some wallpaper and paint for the nursery as well as some beautiful furniture to match it. Alex had told her to buy whatever she wanted, money was no object and she wanted only the best for their little girl. Piper bought some gorgeous white, wooden furniture and pastel pink cushions and blankets to adorn the rocking chair and cot which she had bought. She was so excited for the arrival of their baby girl and it was all starting to feel so real now! She bought a pastel pink paint to match the accessories of the room and decided that she would paint a mural on the feature wall instead of buying wallpaper. She had always been artistic and what better way to showcase her talents?

She arrived home later that afternoon and waited patiently for the furniture to be delivered. She had opted for home delivery knowing she wouldn't have been able to carry it herself and Alex was working late and wouldn't have been around to help her. Shortly after arriving home she heard a knock at the door, she jumped up excitedly thinking it would be the furniture, but was instead greeted by a mane of hair to her face as she received a hug from one of her closest friends, Nicky. She hadn't seen her in a long time as she'd been on holiday with her girlfriend, Lorna. She was glad they had lasted out of the Litch.

"God Chapman, look at the fucking size of you!" Nicky beamed from ear to ear as she looked at Piper's ever growing bump.

Piper blushed before playfully hitting Nicky. They walked into the kitchen and Piper went about making Nicky a drink, knowing all too well that she'd want a strong coffee. There was another knock at the door and Piper sent Nicky, knowing this time it would be the furniture and in the hopes that she might help with carrying it in for her. Piper went into the hall and saw all the boxes starting to pile up, she hadn't quite realised just how much she had bought. As the last box was bought in Piper went to close the door before spotting Alex walking down the hall towards them, Alex wrapped Piper in her arms before looking up and spotting Nicky leaning in the kitchen doorway.

"Fuck Nichols, where have you been hiding?!" She knew they were in for a good story when she saw the shit eating grin Nicky was wearing.

* * *

 **As always, reviews are appreciated. I'm not sure on this chapter so let me know what you think!**


End file.
